A Missing Child
by morethanemployed
Summary: Hannah decides to make a move on her man-friend. Find out why? By the way, Clay is apparently the child of Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. My kids wrote this in class. And they get bored.
1. Chapter 1

The students in my class are making a satire story. Please bear in mind that they are just messing around. You don't need to be unnecessary harsh on their writing. These are young kids.

Chapter One: Origins

-Flashback

The night air, was cold and warm and wet and dry. So was Donald J. Trump. He had just lost another wife to divorce and he was feeling kind of lonely.

"Man, I, Donald J. Trump, hereby swear that I have lost the love of my life; Hillary Rodham Clinton. Nooooooooooo!"

He could remember the stiffness of her tracksuit the day they met. The way her cackle would start and stop when he told jokes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha….. ha…. Ha…. Ha. Ha."

He loved her barracuda-like hair. It reminded him of a monster from the depths of the ocean. He could still smell the aroma of flowers that came from her expensive flower-shoes.

She could be a brat sometimes and have tantrums. That one time she almost _didn't_ murder someone testifying against her.

Good times. Good times. He missed that. Almost the same way the assassin missed his target.

He missed when they actually loved each other.

'Hillarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! He cried to the heavens, "I'm so lonely, and rich! And good-looking, smart, the only guy who can fix America. Hashtag; Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Trumprulez."

Then, suddenly, from behind him, Donald heard a strict, witchy voice, "In 1990, I worked for Children's Defense fund," Hillary Clinton stepped into the light, "In the 2000s I served as senator from the great state of New York, and I worked as Secretary of State for the Obama administration. But Donald," She placed her wrinkled claw-like hand on his lapel, "I've always loved you! _Mwah! Mwah!_ "

Her kisses her sloppy, wet, and disgusting against his orange, gigantic lips. They each kissed with abandon, ignoring their advanced age and lack of personal lack of 'legitness'. Leathery skin, pink and orange, met like sunset.

"Well, I've never loved you so, byeee!" Donald wept like a small baby as he fled from her.

"Donald! No! Don't be afraid! I'm an expert in foreign policy, law, and LOVE!"

After fighting for about two hours, Donald went up to their room and started sobbing.

"HILLARYYY, WHHYYYY, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEE!"

"DONALD, I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"THEN ADMIT YOU LOVE MEEEE"

"You firrrrrst!"

"Your mom!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"I hate you. I love you!"

Hillary told him that night, "I can't love you, because I love nothing more than being president of the United States."

And Donald said, "I love nothing more than being the most hated person in America. Hashtag; realifeevents, trumpvodka, heartbreak."

Then she flew up the stairs and plopped on the bed and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Nine months later, Clay Jensen was born.

Next Chapter, Clay learns the truth.

"CLAY COME DOWNSTAIRS!", my mother called.

"Coming." I said back. "GOOD MORNING SON!" my dad yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was finally over. This year was my senior year of high school.

I woke up at 5:30am, and got ready for school. *rolls eyes all the way back*

When I was done getting ready, I went to the bus stop

Oh great, Hannah's so-called "friends" are at the bus stop too. *rolls eyes sarcastically*

When we got on the bus, I went straight to the back to avoid talking to anyone.

About 10 minutes later, I ended up at the school.

Yay. *rolls eyes again*

While wondering about how my day is going to go, someone tripped over me.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?", the person asked.

"Yeah, um I guess."

"Hannah?" "Clay?"

I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you so much!", I cried.

"Me too!" she said.

We both walked up to the school, and went to the office.

"Bye, Clay see you later," her angelic voice said.

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _Lunch_

"Hey Clay, wait up!" she said.

"So how's your day going?" I asked.

"Good, hey, um, do would want meet up at 'Monets' after school?" she asked.

"Sure, I mean I have nothing to do anyway," I said.

We walked up to the lunch line, until someone threw their sandwich at Hannah.

"What the heck!" she screamed.

"WELCOME BACK HANNAH!" everyone yelled.

A random argument broke out whether she looked like a mouse or a hedgehog. Then they threw a banana in her face.  
"Stop you guys!" She screamed. I felt bad for her. Hannah was kind of gross, but she didn't deserve this.

And they slapped her.

She started crying, and then they pushed her down. She ran out of the cafeteria.

"Hannah wait u-", "Clay why didn't you do anything?" sobbed.

"I-I-I don't know, i'm sorr-", she cut me off. "It's fin-", I cut her off. " No it's not I broke you and I'm sorry.", "It's okay.", she said.

I took her home after the principal figured out everything. She ended up staying at my house, my parents didn't mind.

I treated her like she was mine and gave her anything she needed. She didn't go to school for the rest of the week, I understood why. On Friday, she went back home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Monday_

 _"Clay why do waste your time with Haannah?", some girl asked._

 _"Because she needs someone to comfort her," I said sternly._

 _"You know no one cares about her and she can go die!" the girl said._

 _I pushed her down and she whimpered._

 _"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT HANNAH LIKE THAT!", I screamed at her._

 _I saw Hannah walk in the school and people threw things at her._

 _They all shouted, "YOU'RE SO USELESS NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!"_

 _Hannah's POV_

 _I went to the girls' restroom and looked at myself in the mirror._

 _"Why am I so ugly, why do people hate me?" I started sobbing._

 _Some girl came in and kicked me down, "Stop crying you wimp." she smirked, then laughed when she left._

 _I went into one of the stalls and brought out my blade, 1 cut for bring useless, 2 for being ugly,3 fo-._

 _"HANNAH, STOP I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!", Clay yelled._

 _"CLAY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, AND GET THE HECK OUT!", I screamed._

 _"FINE, I'VE BEEN NICE TO YOU THESE PAST TWO WEEKS AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE TRASH!", Clay yelled._

 _I started crying, why couldn't I just die._ _I felt dizzy and then everything went black._

 _._

 _._

 _3 hours later_

 _*beep* *beep*_

 _Great. I was at the hospital._

 _"Hannah?" I think my mother said. "Hannah, are you awake?" a male voice said._

 _I opened my eyes and saw Mom and Dad and a boy._

 _"Hi sweetie, how are you?" my mother said._

 _"I'm fine I guess," I replied._

 _"Hello Hannah," the boy said. "Do you remember me?" The boy said. He looked kind of sad._

 _"Um, I'm sorry I don't remember you." I replied._

Then I jolted up.

The last thing I remember, was passing out and Clay yelling at me.

I don't understand why people hate me, what did I ever do to deserve this?

Then, there was a knock at my window, "Hannah?" A male voice said.

"Come in Clay," I said.

"I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry," he said. He handed me a bag of assorted candies.

"No, I'm sorry. You've been nice to me and I've treated you like trash," I grabbed him and sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, It's okay, I'm always here if you need me," he said smiling.

After talking for about 2 hours, we fell asleep in each others' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hann_

 _Hannah's POV_

It was a rainy, windy night, and I was sitting near the windowsill.

I love the rain so much, it calms me down.

I was reading a book when someone tapped on the window.

"Come in Clay," I said.

"Come outside with me," We went outside and sat on the roof.

"I love it when it rains," He said.

"Me too," I said.

"Hannah, can I tell you something?" Clay asked.

"Sure."

"Well, umm, I kinda love you."

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?!"

It was then that I realized he must really like Jessica, 'cause, Hm... look at that girl! She is so fiiiiiiine! I mean, come on, why would a handsome, strong, powerful, confident, and good-hearted guy like that, like a mousy, pale, whiney, annoying, self-destructive suicidal pig like me?

"I love you for your personality even though you tried to kill yourself, like, five million times."

"Wow thanks for the terrible compliment, ya know GET OUT!" I screamed. I hate him! How could he do this to me!?

"I was being sarcastic!" He said.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE GET OUT NOW!" I screamed, "EVER SINCE I CAME BACK EVERYONE HAS TREATED ME LIKE TRASH!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! I tried to be nice to you, but... you're just," He shook his head, "Taking everything so seriously! Why do you take it all so personally?!"

"You don't understand what I've been through the past four weeks...", "My parent have been mean to me and they really don't care anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry.", I started crying.

I wanted to cry, fall over, and die because as things go, my life is a mess.

I have no one to talk to, my mom or dad won't even talk to me.

So my question is, why am I living?

I want to end it all, but I'm scared.

I have some family members who care about me and some who would be happy when I die.

Clay is the only one who cares about me, but I've been treating him like trash.

I want to end it right now.

I went to the bathroom, took out my blade and pills.

I started cutting and then I chugged the pills.

After about 3 minutes, everything went black.

I realized I'd died.

1 year later

One whole year since Hannah had pasted away.

One whole year since Clay became depressed.

clay's pov

one. whole. year.

since i lost Hannah and i became depressed.

she didn't say anything to me before she committed.

i could've helped her, but i guess she didn't need me at all.

for 12 whole months, I've been depressed over a girl who probably didn't love me.

you could be here but your there you could be anywhere but these days i don't even care no more

you won't be showin me love whenever you had too much whatever has been fillin you cup no more

baby no more showin up when your not sober at my front door just to say your alone at night

you're, trying to f*** me and my mind up but it don't matter your a liar and you know i'm right

you say you can't live without me so why aren't dead yet why are you still breathing why why

baby you say you can't live without me so why aren't you dead yet why you still breathing


End file.
